fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleopatra Atosaki
|kanji = 後先・クレオパトラ |romaji = Atosaki, Kureopatora |alias = The Spider Queen (蜘蛛の女王 Kumo no joō) |color = #8A2908 |text = Black |name = Cleopatra Atosaki |race = Human |gender = Female |birthplace = |birthdate = September 4th |education = Private Education |status = Active |age = 41 |hair color = Black |eye color = Red |skin tone = Light |height = 182 cm (6'0" feet) |weight = 53 kg (118 lbs) |affiliation = Atosaki Family Libertus |occupation = Mage |base of operations = , Fiore |sexuality = Heterosexual |marital status = Single |relatives = Atosaki Family Selene Atosaki (Adoptive Daughter) Lucia Hogi (Adoptive Daughter) Octavian Atosaki (Adoptive Son) Scribonia Atosaki (Biological Daughter) |magic = Seith Magic (Human Possession) Celestial Spirit Magic ( ) Figure Eyes Barrier Magic Fortification Magic |tattoos/unusual features = Artificial Arms |partners = |previous affiliation = |previous occupation = |allies = |debut = A Clash of Spirits}} Cleopatra Atosaki (後先・クレオパトラ Atosaki, Kureopatora, lit, Beginning and the End, Father's Glory), more commonly referred to as "Cleo" (クリーオ Kurīo) is the second child of the former head of the Atosaki Family and a member of Libertus. Although she was born without any forearms, Cleopatra's upbringing wasn't much different from any of her other siblings except for the need of an extra pair of hands during her childhood years. While she was born into a wealthy family and had employees to help her, it was more often than not her mother that sought after and cared for Cleopatra and thus grew much closer to her than anyone else, which could be said to have planted the seeds of her desire to become a mother in her later years. Cleopatra was raised into a proud and talented woman that could both understand and perform in politics as well as to respect the many traditions made by her family. Cleopatra excelled at both art and magic, and with the help of Seith Magic she was able to create a pair of artificial limbs during her teenage years before later making them able to function without her spirits. From this point onwards she exploited the opportunity to efficiently grow her skills as a mage, eventually making her able to perform a wide range of magic that would consist of Celestial Spirit Magic, Transport, Figure Eyes, Fortification Magic and Barrier Magic. This was her life until the death of her mother in X780, which prompted her after much grieving to become more independent and she started to travel the world at the age of 16. She did so for about two years before returning to the family household, only to find an abandoned child at their doorstep mere weeks afterwards. Being of legal age she took it upon herself to raise the child as her own, a habit which eventually leads her to adopt another two children over the years. Despite being the mother of three adopted children, Cleopatra sought to give birth to a child of her own and did just so by creating Scribonia Atosaki using Eros Genesis with the help of a young prodigy at the time, although she has never revealed the identity of this person to her daughter. She raised each and every one of them equally without picking favorites, taking after her own mother teaching and methods. It wasn't until much later that she eventually came to join the legal guild Libertus and make a name for herself. During her travels, the people of Fiore started taking note of her presence as she ventured across the land, her ceremonial clothing, the multiple artificial arms and the puppets that surrounded and protected her started to give birth to rumors that described her as a foreign queen. This eventually leads her to become known as "The Spider Queen" (蜘蛛の女王 Kumo no joō), Cleopatra has grown fond of this title as she finds it very amusing to hear. Appearance With a proud and noble stature, Cleopatra stands tall with an elegant posture, surrounding herself with an atmosphere of confidence. Towards strangers, she may seem unapproachable, as she's often viewed with a frown and a stern facial expression, her eyes seemingly judging whomever she looks at. With an imposing gaze, her long clothes and golden ornament, together with her audacious attitude towards strangers, she's often thought of as a broad trying to act like an empress. Which is something Cleo is aware of but doesn't pay any attention to as she doesn't want to be taken lightly. Her garments reveal her lineage and fondness for ceremonial clothing, as it's a traditional style of clothing within her family. Due to her style of fighting, Cleopatra shows little traits of ever being in a battle, mostly due to her fair skin and well-kept appearance, even despite her being an experienced mage and fighter. In terms of her usual attire, Cleopatra has frequently been said to possess clothing that befits her overall personality. Her clothes often consist of simple black and white colours, enabling her to boast other features instead. Cleopatra wears ceremonial clothing, sometimes mistaken for a dress but is actually in the form of many light garments. First being a white shitagi with a black kosode and hakama. These pieces are then held together with either a white sash or a larger, red obi sash with a delicate design to create contrast from her usual style. Ontop of this clothing is a white, long sleeved, haori with small black lines that circulate the bottom of her outfit. The white clothing helps to further enhance the appearance of her golden ornament and black hair, making them stand out far more than it would've with more rich colours. The last piece is another white robe, this one is fastened at the front near the centre of her chest, then circulates her body, the ornaments holding it together varies but is often a golden one with the shape of a butterfly. One side trimmed while the other is not, Cleopatra's hairstyle is often viewed as unique, if not exquisite by some. Her long hair is pulled back into a bun but often hidden away due to her golden ornament in the shape of a crescent moon with numerous small lines radiating outwards.The front being trimmed neatly just above the eyes, revealing little of the eyebrows and instead makes focus on her eyes, surrounded by black mascara. Cleopatra's leaves two bangs at each side of her head. One being more slender than the other, stopping just before the ear and reaching a little further down than her shoulders, while the other bang being much wider, covering parts of her right ear and being of slightly longer length but often seen behind her shoulder. It often happens that her appearance makes her stand out from the crowd, even if she herself cares little for the spotlight. In very rare cases and only when in private, Cleopatra has been noted of wearing casual types of clothing. This often being the case when working with her artificial equipment, such as her arms or puppets, but also when simply making art. When it occurs, then she can be viewed with a simple, black tank top and dark blue shorts. Instead of a white robe, a simple scarf or blanket is again fastened at the front near the centre of her chest, only to circulate her body. When wearing this casual set of attire, Cleo can be seen with noticeably less amount of mascara and without her artificial arms, revealing her upper arms with little care for other people opinions. Personality History Equipment |-| Silver Keys= (金星辰関基幹 Kin Seishin Seki Kikan): - *TBA Artificial Equipment |-| Puppets= Puppets (傀儡, Kugutsu): also called Legionnaires (レジオネラ Rejionera), are constructions made by Cleopatra in order to store wandering souls with the help of Seith Magic. She can always be seen with atleast ten of these active at all times, and even if one should be destroyed, then she has made sure to have over a thirty of them stored and ready to be used. These puppets serve to protect and fight at Cleopatra's command, as they have for over twenty years. They appear as tall men, each of them wearing a black hakama with a gray sash tied around their waist and a black mask with four light-colored lines tracing over their heads, and their hair is tied into a long spike at the back of their head before being left to hang free about halfway through the length. Their bodies are made of materials such as wood, having joints and anything else needed for a normal puppet, but they're much more resilient due to magical enhancements and fine craftsmanship. Capable of functioning like any other human being, they posses enhanced speed and strength compared to that of a man, and with the guidance of their creator, capable of performing as Master Hand to Hand Combatants in close combat. They're also capable of utilizing the way of the sword, which can be summoned in a moments notice. As these are constructions of Cleopatra's own design, she has developed them into being capable of reconstructing themselves with the aid of her magical power. When created, each and every limb that the puppet has is infused concentrated ethernano particles, these particles are then connected throughout the whole body, creating a Pathway System. This system serves as a magnetic field for the body, allowing it to reattached itself when pieces of the body is torn apart. Cleopatra often remarks how her constructions therefore are the perfect soldier as they are able to fight for extended periods of time without hindrances that would normally affect a human's body, such as fatigue, muscle failure, loss of blood, wounds, pain or removed limbs. Master Hand-to-hand Combatants: - *'Reduced Earth' (縮地, Shukuchi): is a basic high-speed movement technique, developed long before magic became commonplace; effectively, through the user slamming their foot upon earth ten times in a split second, they are capable of kicking off the ground in the blink of an eye and live up to the technique's name of "reduced earth" as the technique shrinks the distance between the user and their target in a split second. *'Expert Swordsmanship:' - **'Sword Pressure' (剣圧, Ken'atsu): - *'Enchanced Strength:' - *'Enchanced Speed:' - *'Acrobatic:' - |-| Arms= Arms (上肢 Jōshi): are, like the puppets, creations made from Cleopatra's own design. These long, skeletal prosthesis that can be elongated and manipulated with great dexterity are strapped and made into a part of Cleopatra's own body, connected to the nervous system to be able to perform anything that you would be able to do with a normal hand. But just as the Ethernano inside of every person's body is circulated throughout the body in a network of specialized vessel, which is collectively known as the Ethernano Circulatory System, Cleopatra has successfully managed to connect her arms to this system without having damaged the Atmospheric Ethernano or any part of her Ethernano Circulatory System and made herself capable of performing spells. There are several components to integrate it into the body's function: Biosensors detect signals from the user's nervous or muscular systems. It then relays this information to the Ethernano Circulatory System, serving as a form of controller, located inside the body, and processes feedback from the limb and actuator (e.g., position, force) and sends it to the Circulatory System. These arms are strapped onto a type of actuator that was previously mentioned and built into Cleopatra's body, making them serve almost like anchors, which Cleopatra is able to remove at any time given. Just as with her puppets, these arms are made of materials such as wood, having joints and anything else needed for to perform with them, and they too are much more resilient than normal wood due to magical enhancements and fine craftsmanship. Magic and Abilities Physical and Mental Abilities Observational Skills: - Intelligence: - Tactitian and Analyst: - Enhanced Speed: - *'Immense Reflexes:' - Magical Abilities Magical Prowess *'Immense Magical Power:' - **'Magic Ball' (弾玉の魔力マジック・ボール, Majikku Bōru lit. Bullet Sphere of Magical Power): Magic Ball is an uncategorized magic spell that is of no magic type—instead, it is said to be incredibly easy to learn, and thus rather basic; indeed, Magic Ball is more often than not the very first spell that an upcoming magician learns in several countries, as its formation involves almost all of the essentials of manifesting a spell of any kind. As the learners are commonly simply starting to discover magic, and don't know the intricacies of high-tier spells, Magic Ball was created to be learnt so that they would be easy and fast to teach, yet effective- "like fast food". When performing the projection of Magic Ball, the user releases a minute amount of their magical power from their Magic Origin, subtly controlling it so that the magical energy focuses upon their pointer finger. Their magical power acts as a magnet of sorts, drawing in ambient eternano which is saturated within the atmosphere- the fusion of the two causes the magical energy to charge the eternano, rapidly exciting them so that they experience an increase in density and multiply continuously. From here, the user harnesses Shape Transformation in order to use their magical energy base to spin the eternano in numerous directions at once while increasing the output of their magical energy, before completing the final step- utilizing Shape Transformation in order to induce the merging of the previous two steps to contain the magical energy and eternano and shape it into a sphere of pure magical energy. Now that the Magic Ball has been formed, Cleopatra is capable of launching it at the enemy by pointing at them with one of her index fingers, releasing the sphere of magical energy focused upon her finger at high speeds; though, like most spells, the desired target must be within Cleopatra's field of vision so that she can aim at them. Upon the firing of the Magic Ball from her finger, it travels through the air at high speeds- because it is rather small, only those with keen eyes or those who possess the ability to utilize Sensory Magic will likely keep their sights on the Magic Ball. As the Magic Ball is automatically released from the her finger upon formation and targeting, unlike many other constant use spells, the Magic Ball does not require a constant stream of magical energy to sustain its existence, effectively giving it an unlimited amount of times that it can be cast. While commonly, the Magic Ball is the size of slightly bigger than the user's thumb, if Cleopatra pours more magical power and eternano into its formation, it can become twice as large as their hand at its strongest point. The Magic Ball packs roughly the destructive power of an actual pistol bullet, and upon contact with the target, the sphere bursts and inflicts a moderate amount of damage (which actually depends on the amount of power used to fuel the spell) and propels whatever it hits backwards or into the ground. Magic Ball itself is known for its sheer versatility, as it is capable of being modified in almost any way that Cleopatra wishes. **'Magic Ray' (魔力光線 (マジック・レイ), Majikku Rei lit. Magical Power Beam): When performing Magic Ray, Cleopatra utilizes coherent particles of eternano, which are charged by her magical power as to rapidly excite the constituent particles of eternano, which experience an increase in density and seem to multiply; this causes them to seek equilibrium and self-stabilize, being reflected and amplified by the magical aura and formed into a high-powered and potentially destructive beam of coherent radiation which is in a hyper-condensed form; essentially, a powerful ray of pure magical energy. What is so notable about Magic Ray is that everything about it can be customized, from the trajectory, the properties, and even the shape and firing position. Cleopatra is capable of altering the trajectory of the attack to the point that it can undergo several complex maneuvers, which can, in extreme cases, allow her to strike more than one opponent with relative ease. Indeed, the speed settings are capable of being altered as well, though this is stuck to two settings. Version one causes Cleopatra to unleash a higher-velocity beam with enough momentum to breach weak defenses –even able to smash through steel and assorted metals- but in this case, the damage dealt to the target without penetrating their personal defense spells are significantly reduced due to the lower transference of magical power in the Magic Ray; though because of the high velocity of the attack, it's certain that it will reach its target. Version two is more like a classic "ki attack" from fiction, as the magical particles have less velocity, and while generally less penetrating, the particles quickly transfer their energy to the target upon contact, reverting to pure heat and destroying the target from within. **'Urano Metria' (星の究極魔法ウラノ・メトリア, Urano Metoria lit. Ultimate Magic of the Stars): is an uncategorized spell that enables Cleopatra to bring down the power of the eighty-eight constellations upon her enemies. It is an exceedingly powerful spell; said to be on a similar level to that of Abyss Break by some people. It is a "power that unleashes the might of the constellations in the skies" upon Cleopatra's enemies; a power that is capable of razing most enemies, turning them into naught but ash before the might of this spell. In any case, when performing Urano Metria, Cleopatra focuses her magical power, synchronizing her spirit with the Eighty-Eight Stars of the Heaven (全天８８星, Zenten Hachjūhassei), also known as the Eighty-eight Constellations (八十八星座, Hachijūhachi Seiza) suspended within the skies- each constellation, of course, represents a single Celestial Spirit, both of the silver tier and the golden tier. Once this has been done, Cleopatra recites the incantation, "Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh eighty-eight stars of the heaven... Shine! Urano Metria!"; this results in the eighty-eight constellations bestowing their power upon Cleopatra- whom aims at her unfortunate targets, as the visage of countless star-like lights make their appearance within the vicinity, followed by a shroud of darkness blanketing the area. These stars gather and converge all sorts of energies upon their forms before each star detonates in a rather spectacular manner, catching her target(s) in the blast range no matter what they do to evade- as each star will follow the target(s) to the ends of the earth like a heat-seeking missile, ensuring that the magical energy spent is not in vain. Upon contact with the enemy, the explosion of all eighty-eight stars released in the form of a tremendous attack provokes the obliteration of the enemy from the inside out in a very violent manner, more often than not propelling the victim into the air or anything in the vicinity by the sheer force of the blast. The force of the blast is enough to pulverize any magical weapons and armour, as well as eradicate any magical auras. One thing to note is that this move is similar to Abyss Break in that it is a compression of multiple "aspects" of a certain magic released in the form of an almighty attack, although Abyss Break does not leave the user in a exhausted state; as contrast to Urano Metria. To the on-looker and also the victim the move would appear as if a myriad of stars came crashing into them provoking a massive galactic explosion with visuals giving the indication of a second Big Bang occurring, all converging upon the unlucky target. Urano Metria packs enough strength to defeat almost any demon; including an Etherious. *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of Cleopatra's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains or is purposefully released by Cleopatra. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. A standard aura is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by an S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. Cleopatra's aura has rarely if ever been shown but to those that have witnessed it says that it appears as if a dark purple cloak were to cover her, releasing a steam-like appearance. *'Magic Signal' (魔法衛星放送マジックシグナル, Majikku Shigunaru lit. Magic Satellite Broadcasting): Magic Signal is a spell derived from the use of a Magical Aura, and is a common method for most mages to sense the presence of other people. The Magic Signal works through precise control over one's magical energy, although it doesn't need to be exceptional. Most ordinary mages are able to utilise this spell with enough training; about a week of intensive training. The spell takes focus by exerting one's magical aura in precise pulses, therefore increasing their overall radius several meters beyond what one would normally achieve when exerting their power. While they exert their power in pulses, the overall essence remains with the user of the spell. The effect of the spell takes place following the interaction of these pulses with a source of magical energy. This interaction signals the user of their presence and allows them to appropriately respond. However, an obvious backlash is exposing their own selves while using the spell, consequently causing tension among mages who utilise the spell and whomever it encounters. For this reason, most opt to only use it when in a hostile environment. An additional benefit from training the Magic Signal is the ability to estimate the quantity and quality of an individual's magical energy after having the pulse encounter with them multiple times. In turn, an individual is able to give an approximation to their emotional state and the level of threat they are facing with, allowing for an appropriate preemptive strike if necessary. *'Second Origin Activation '(二原解放, Nigen Kaihō): is a spell exclusively mastered by those mages who possess the control and power to summon their Second Origin without it passively inducing its effects. Cleopatra managed to unlock her during her many years of travelling and as a result, the portion of magical power that was once sealed was then assimilated to the natural reservoir of magical energy that she can access within herself. While this causes a considerable increase in her base capabilities, given that she can induce the passive effects of the Second Origin "state". But all in all, unlocking this ability resulted in being either able to either vastly increases the quantity of magic she may use in any given situation for a brief period of time or choose to use it at all times, greatly powering up her abilities. The former one will however cause her to strain her body because of the sudden outpour of magical energy within the body, this state causes her to be heavily drained following its immediate use, despite causing a notable increase in the capacity of her magical power. While the latter comes off a passive effect that's most often utilized during fights that lasts for a longer period of time. Magic Seith Magic Seith Magic (セイズ魔法 Seizu Mahō): is a Caster Magic and a form of Seith Magic and Black Magic that directly deals with trapping wandering souls and manipulating them. Cleopatra utilises this magic in the form of Human Possession, allowing her to seal wandering souls inside objects and manipulate them as she wishes. If given the ability then the souls can act as they themselves will it, allowing for a closer relationship between the souls and its wielder but risk losing them should they come to bad terms. The souls used aren't bound to the specific object, making them capable of changing their containers on a whim: this comes in handy if, for example, the opponent does manage to incapacitate their usual container. As a user of Human Possession, Cleopatra also has the ability to see souls, wether they are Human, Spirit or anything else for that matter. Cleopatra currently possesses ten souls that are used and stored within beings of her own design. These beings take the shape of humanoid puppets, which are primarily used for combat. Unlike other users of this magic, these puppets are not capable of freely floating and manoeuvring in the air, yet they're both agile and acrobatic, making them able to perform feats normal people would not. Their main offensive ability consists of firing barrages of powerful blasts, which possess enough force to generate explosions of various sizes, and is particularly destructive if all puppets focus their assaults on a single point. They're also proficient fighters in close combat. *'Line Formation' (ラインフォーメーション Rain Fōmēshon): At Cleopatra's command, any given number of puppets will gather and stand in a linear formation. They will then procced by reaching out their hands towards the opponent and create a large, horizontal crescent-shaped beam, wider depending on the amount of puppets, which is then released within the span of a second. Unlike normal beams, this type of attack cuts through its targets, and possesses enough cutting power to cleanly bifurcate both the ground and large pieces of furniture. *'Baryon Formation' (バリオンフォーメーション Barion Fōmēshon): At Cleopatra's command, five of her puppets will position themselves in a pentagonal pattern, surrounding their opponent. A large whirlwind is produced from the formation, and from the latter's hollow center a massive and powerful magical beam is generated, which is subsequently fired towards the target. Such attack is capable of causing mass destruction, creating a large explosion. *'Octagon Formation '(オクタゴン•フォーメーション Okutagon Fōmēshon): At Cleopatra's command, all of her puppets will position themselves in a octagonal pattern... *'Crush' (砕 Sai): Cleopatra, with the aid of her artificial arms, raises one of her arms with the index and middle fingers outstretched, and, employing her Seith Magic, prompts a creature summoned by an opponent to generate a large of amount of magical energy inside its own body, which then proceeds to either annihilate it or cause severe amount of damage to it. *'Control' (コントロール Kontorōru): - *'Fusion: Soldat' (融解・ゾルダート Yūkai: zorudāto, lit, Fusion: Holy Soldier): - |-| First Soldat= |-| Second Soldat= |-| Final Soldat= *'Soldat: Heaven-Piercer' (天国-ピアサゾルダート Zorudāto: Tengoku - piasa): - Celestial Spirit Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法, Seirei Mahō): is a Holder Magic, Spirit Summoning and a type of Spatial Magic that allowes Cleopatra to summon Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These are ranked differently depending on their key, strength and how rare they are. The Silver and Elemental Keys being the more common ones, while the more rare and powerful being along the lines of the Golden and Planetary Keys. There are also the Cursed Keys which vary the most in terms of strength due to them being formerly another type of key, such as Silver, Gold or Crystal, but they're also as common as the Silver and Elemental Keys. *'Summon' (召喚, Shōkan): A Celestial Spirit Mage is able to summon Celestial Spirits from another dimension by using the Keys of the Gates, the same goes for Cursed Spirits. Both types can aid the Mages in battle, do chores for them, or just play with them. *'Force Gate Closure' (フォース•ゲート閉鎖, Fōsu gēto klōsa): Closing the gates requires a mutual agreement from both the summoner and the spirit. Cleopatra have demonstrated the ability to force the gates to close in battle, forcing the Spirits back to their Plane. *'Multiple Summons' (複数召喚, Fukusū shōkan): Summoning more than one Spirit uses up a lot of the summoner's Magic ability which may cause death. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have demonstrated the unique ability to summon multiple spirits at the same time. *' ' ( Sutā Doresu): is a Celestial Spirit Magic Spell in which the user incorporates the power of a Celestial Spirit into their body by placing the key of the Spirit in question on their chest. The power manifests itself in the form of a wardrobe change (similar to Requip), in this case in the form of a dress centered around the Spirit in question's own wardrobe. Also, the user, by adopting the powers and appearance of the Spirit they choose, also adopts a portion of their powers, being able to make use of their Magic. This adoption of power, however, is not limited solely to the Spirit's Magic, but also includes their Magic Power itself, which allows the user to make use of spells of their own that may require more than one person due to the tremendous amount of Magic Power required to cast it. **'Gomorrah Form' (ゴモラ・フォーム Gomora Fōmu): - **'Malphas Form' (マルファス・フォーム Marufasu Fōmu): - **'Libra Form' (ライブラ・フォーム Raibura Fōmu): - *'Celestial Eye' (天体の目 Tentai no me): is a Celestial Spirit Magic is a spell that allows the user to peer into the prospective and yet impending actions that are yet to occur, better known as the future. The knowledge behind the spell itself is relatively uncharted as there's no exact explanation how Celestial Spirit Mages can actually utilise it, but there are theories that suggest that it's somehow related to the astrological concept known as a horoscope. A spell that's easy to attain but rarely mastered to the point of being able to be used in fast paced combat, it's a spell that clearly shows the differences between an acquainted user of Celestial Spirit Magic and a master. When activated, Cleopatra or one of her spirit will have one of their eyes change from their normal pattern into having their iris and pupil reflect what could be described as a clear night sky. Once this is done, this eye will be able to see the world around them as if it was two seconds ahead of time while the other eye remains the same. This gives the user the ability to successfully "predict" the future and make the most suitable action to it, the longest time which Cleopatra or one of her spirit is able to use it is estimated to be around 10 seconds. As one might expect, this spell is incredibility hard to master as it'll require a great deal of mental focus to handle the usage of this spell. As neither the brain or your ocular system isn't designed to handle two different perspectives of such a magnitude, a novice or even a master user of this spell risks experiencing a situation which can result in damaging their Visual Cortex to the point of causing Cortical visual impairments. Thus it's recommended to use this spell as little as possible and for frequent usage then at least a downtime between 5 to 10 minutes to minimize the risks. Transport (トランスポート Toransupōto): is a Caster Magic and a type of Spatial Magic that allows Cleopatra to teleport people or objects into another dimension. This Magic gives Cleopatra the ability to erase the presence of their targets by transporting them into her own personal pocket dimension; Cleopatra does so, with the aid of her artificial arms, by clapping her hands, releasing a dark energy wave that extends in all directions and cause all those caught within it to vanish without a trace. She's then able to see the ones captured through a swirling sphere of energy materialized in her palm, thus allowing her to bring select individuals out from within her dimension. The extend of which Cleopatra is able to use this magic is very low, as she only uses it as a way to summon her puppets and other minor things. She's capable of storing all of artificial equipment and about a small room worth of objects or instead of the objects, four people. Figure Eyes Figure Eyes ( Figyua Aisu): is a type of Caster and Eye Magic that allow Cleopatra to take control of the souls of living things who come into direct eye contact with her, and to manipulate her respective opponents as if they were her dolls. When this Magic is used, the body of the one being controlled turns their skin into a more sinister or darker color. Such control can seemingly be nullified at the user's will, with the target being returned to the old self and regaining possession of their body. Activating this Eye Magic usually forces targets to close their eyes, in order to avoid eye contact with the caster; this very action, however, leaves them open to other attacks. Barrier Magic Barrier Magic (バリアの魔法 Baria no Mahō): is a Caster Type where the user is capable of manifesting their magical energy as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. In order to do so, the user allows their magical energy to flow into their hands; which projects a field of magical force which they can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness the user can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. Thanks to striking the barriers, it can cause a powerful backlash that damages the opponent's muscles in such a way that it leaves no scars or damage; besides the damage that was inflicted- without being capable of healing from the damage done. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Barrier Magic is difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of 105 seconds and requires 120 seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of 15 seconds where they have no defense against attacks. * Lightning Shell (ライトニングシェル Raitoningu sheru): Is a Barrier Magic spell combined a few Runes from Rune Magic that give off a lightning effect, basically combining three types of magic into one spell for Cleopatra to protect herself with. By conjuring up a barrier made out of extreme amounts of ethernano that make it immensely dense and protective that surrounds Cleopatra such as like a shell, Cleopatra already had the first step to conjuring up the special combination barrier as the next two steps requires her to switch to Rune Magic in order for her to implant the lightning. By using the knowledge of Rune Magic she has, Cleopatra can summon up three special runes that dot the barrier, releasing mass amounts of lightning energy that spread out over the barrier as it encases the shell in a second layer of sparks that instantly zap anything that comes near it. A combined use of magic, this spell proves Cleopatra's capabilities with the art of magic, having copied the spell from Mago Hogi so that those that rely too much on physical combat such as armed and unarmed melee fighting abilities can barely even come close to her even though she already has other spells for such measures. Deactivating the spell gives it a much more offensive effect, as once the barrier has been removed and the runes have dissolved into thin air, the residue and remaining particles of lightning magic are blown outward, sending a wave of voltage right at the opponents into every corner of the room or arena. Lightning Shell's size also depends on who many people Cleopatra wants to protect within the barrier, with the more magic being used to fit more people inside. * Simple Magic Shield (シンプルマジックシールド Shinpuru majikku shīrudo): like it says in the name is the most basic of Barrier spells a user is able to learn, although it does take some magic depending on how big one would want the magic barrier to be in order to protect more area. A Simple Magic Shield has the ability to successfully block both magic attacks as well as physical weaponry to ensure that those behind it do not get hit by the used item, as the shield is programmed to instantly harden up upon impact of a magic projectile or physical weapon on contact with the magic. The tint of the Simple Magic Shield can depend on what kind of skill and technique the user of the barrier magic has, represented such as Cleopatra using a near transparent shield that is extremely difficult to see from a distance, and there have been mages who were able to conjure up orange and even red barriers which are mostly unheard of within the community of users. The magic that is projected into the shield blast apart upon contact as the fall off the sheild with ease, where as a physical weapon attacking the shield would simply be knocked back forcing the wielder to bounce off from the shield. Simple Magic Shield can also depend on the magic inserted into the spell though however, users do not put large quantities into the shield due to the limit of how big and thick the shield can get. Simple Magic Shields are recommended to be used against short bursts of projected magic such as Bullet magic projectiles and similair to them as the density of the shield is only able to withstand smaller projectiles and normal physcial slashes, stabs, thrusts and what not. To advance to a higher tier of the Magic Shield spells, one must have been able to exert alot more ethernano and magic power into the spell as well as having a good amount of experience with the magic. * Advanced Magic Shield (アドバンスドマジックシールド Adobansudo majikku shīru) a step up from Simple Magic Shield, Advanced Magic Shield is alot more powerful and defensive when casted due to the amount of magic power and energy that was concentrated into the magic shield, resulting in a much powerful level of barrier magic that those well experience are able to conjure up. Much more dense and durable than it's simple cousin, Advanced Magic Shield has the ability to block larger scaled attacks such as more powerful magical projectiles such as magic beams, spells that include a high mass amount of magic power into a melee strike and can even block now heavier and much more thicker physical things like cannonballs and even huge giagntic blades used by the incredibly strong mages throughout the land. Reaching this level, Advanced Magic Shield has the upgraded durability to even face against the almight powerful Dragon Roars however, these Slayer Magics (Any slayer magic that involves a roar or similair) can only be composed of only one element alone, as the shield isn't strong enough to deal with the combined power of two magic elemnts in one full strike, meaning those that enter a dual elemntal mode or dragon magic may have the upperhand must Cleopatra be using advanced Magic Shield. The Advanced Magic Shield always takes on a purple tinge no matter how well trained the caster is at Barrier Magic. *'Stepping Stone' (飛石 Tobiishi): - Fortification Magic Fortification Magic (要塞 魔法, Yōsai Mahou): is a magic that is practically the anti-thesis to Disassembly Magic. This magic reinforces the position of a physical object and stabilizes the relative coordinates of the molecules within the object, also making the target physically impossible to break. It is the same as adding something to an object that is already complete. Success requires a good grasp of the inner structure to fill openings with the magic. Using this magic has different uses, all dependent on the user. For example, a user can use it on clothes, causing it to harden to the point where they become similar to a super strong suit of armor in terms of defensive power while not increasing the weight. Another example of its use is that the user can also use it on a simple towel to turn it into a makeshift shield or twist it and turn it into a makeshift weapon. Another effect of this magic is that it can be used to enhance the caster's own existence—granting them an enormous boost in power. Naturally, this is capable of being used as a weapon to strike the user's opponent, as well as to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of their body as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack which is enhanced by Fortification Magic is far stronger than it would normally be without it; as their fists are capable of penetrating solid steel with ease. Thanks to the immense hardening that the user's body undergoes when using Fortification Magic, they possess the ability to harm their opponents when they perform elemental transformations; rendering the user capable of striking the body beneath the elemental energy, bypassing their transformation; however, it does not negate their magic. It is impossible to reinforce something vague like air. As living things will resist invasion of the magic, reinforcing a living thing other than yourself is the hardest. Although it can make a user physically invulnerable, the affected target is still susceptible to mental attacks and illusion based magic if they are a living being and the effects of this magic can be negated through magics or spells that negate magic or through the use of Fortification Magic's antithesis Disassembly Magic or Crash Magic. *'Panzer' (パンツァー Pantsu~ā): Using this spell will cause Cleopatra's body and clothing to be fortified so that it has the defenses of a tank. This also raises the attack power of Cleopatra as her body has become hardened that much. At the basic level, Cleopatra would be immobile when using this spell but more advanced users, like Cleopatra herself, can move while having this spell activated on herself. If Cleopatra is low on magic energy, she can use this spell on only part of the body to use less magic energy at a time. This spell can also be used on objects to increase it's defensive strength, basically turning it into a battering ram or weapon. *'Halt' (停める Tomeru): Rather than focusing on the caster's body, this spell focuses on securing the things around the user. Since this magic stabilizes the relative coordinates of the molecules within the object, this spell can basically secure the position of an object as long as it's touching another object or surface. For example, let's say a train began to derail. If a user used this spell on time, the train would stop it's motion entirely as it was probably still touching the rail, thus securing it. (The physics involved in what's going on inside would probably still occur however.) *'Layering' (レイヤリング Reiyaringu): Using this spell will allow the user to increase their power even further. This is actually a set of spells categorized as one and they must be done in order. Normal Fortification Magic as well must be activated first. With each activation, the user gains even more attack and defense power. The strength of the normal Fortification Magic spells are also increased. However, the amount of magic energy needed to maintain it gets higher as well. **'Giaichi': This is the first level of activation. It's not that much different nor stronger from basic Fortification Magic. It multiplies the user's power by 1.5 **'Giani': This is the second level of activation. The user's power is now doubled. **'Giasan': This is the third level of activation. The user's power is doubled once again. **'Giashi': This is the fourth level of activation. The user's power is doubled once again. **'Giago': This is the fifth level of activation. The user's power is doubled once again. Relationships Trivia *Cleopatra's appearance is based off Senjumaru Shutara from the manga series, Bleach. Category:Nearó Unlimited Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Seith User Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Cursed Spirit User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Atosaki Family